


Champagne & Truffles

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Champagne, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: The Universe loves to play games with Harry's life, but just this once it throws him a bone. Or How the Boy-Who-Lived found true love.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Champagne & Truffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pronunciation_Hermy_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronunciation_Hermy_One/gifts).



It was Valentine’s Day and Harry was in a foul mood. He’d been looking forward to spending some time with Theo away from the hustle and bustle of the Wizengamot, but predictably the Universe seemed out to ruin his good mood. They’d ended up in an emergency session for literally the entire day, dealing with yet another crisis caused by lack of foresight and piss poor management by the Beast Division.

Theo had slipped him a note on the way out of the Chamber, saying he’d probably be late and to just head home without him. There hadn’t been a word about it being Valentine’s Day, and he realized with stab of sadness that Theo must have forgotten. His boyfriend had then disappeared, probably on his way to the Beast Division to help with the clean-up strategy. Theo was one of the sounder minds among the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. And other than Harry, just about the only person that could work well with Hermione when things like this happened. Most of the older wizards and witches in their legislative body could come across as patronizing and nothing would piss his brilliant friend off faster than someone trying to tell her how to do her job.

He smiled a little remembering the last time she’d send Kingsley all but scurrying out of her office looking like a first year that had been caught skiving. She’d warned them that unless they replaced the idiot in charge of the Beast Division, issues like this would keep cropping up, but no one ever listened. And now they had an entire nest of Hebridean Blacks on the loose in the South of England. It was a nightmare.

Harry stepped into the floo and went home, to Nott Manor. He’d moved in five months ago, during the massive renovations to Grimmauld Place. The renovations were long completed, but Theo had asked him to stay. He smiled softly and leaned against the wall, thinking about him. Theo was…incredible. He was wickedly smart and had an acid tongue when someone pissed him off. He saw everything and just seemed to know exactly what to do or say to get his way. He’d helped Harry learn how to navigate the murky waters of wizarding politics, and frankly he’d be completely lost without him. Being with Theo had helped him come to peace with who he was, and find something beyond ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’. Voldemort had been dead for nearly seven years now, and it was still a shock sometimes to realize that his life was really his own now.

Hopefully, Theo would be home before dawn and they could have at least five minutes of today together, but he doubted it. He pulled off his purple robes and laid them over a chair in the front hall. He headed into the study, planning on having a drink a feeling a little sorry for himself now that he was alone on the most romantic night of the year. He opened the door and frowned. Sitting on the desk was a box of chocolates, a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it, and two glasses. He approached and saw a note propped against the glasses.

_You didn’t think I’d forget, did you? Pour yourself a glass and relax, I’ll be home before you know it. ~ Theo._

Harry smiled instantly and carefully opened the champagne, pouring himself some and sitting down by the fireplace. There were two comfortable leather chairs here, and he and Theo often spend hours sitting here and talking at night. He opened the box of chocolates and bit down into one, nearly moaning as the tartness of raspberries burst across his tongue and mingled with the exceptional dark chocolate shell of the truffle. This was heaven and these were his absolute favourites. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet treat.

“Careful, I might find myself irrationally jealous of those chocolates.” Theo’s voice interrupted his solitary pleasure.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Theo standing by the desk, pouring himself some of the champagne. He had been so completely distracted by the chocolates that he hadn’t even heard him come in. His cheeks burned with a little embarrassment.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” he said a bit sheepishly.

“Clearly.” Theo grinned and came over, leaning down to kiss him softly. “My closet hedonist,” he teased as their lips parted.

“Things sorted at the Ministry?” He swallowed as Theo moved back to sit down, humour dancing in his lover’s eyes.

“For the moment. Granger’s got everything well in hand, as usual.” He sipped the champagne. “She thought my time would be better spend here tonight. I found myself in complete agreement.”

“Remind me to thank her for that.” Harry smiled.

“I will, but seriously…enough about Granger. It’s Valentine’s Day and I’d much rather be focused on you.” Theo reached over and stole one of the chocolates out of the box and brought it up to Harry’s lips. “I’ve been thinking about this all day. You have no idea how hard it was to sit on those ridiculously hard wooden benches and pretend to listen to those ancient idiots,” Theo said.

Harry bit into the chocolate and shivered as his eyes met Theo’s. His lover’s eyes were hazel, a swirl of green and brown, flecked liberally with gold. He could spend forever falling into those expressive eyes. Theo moved then, setting his champagne aside and kissing Harry deeply, the chocolate and raspberry truffle flavouring their kiss. Harry brought his hand up, threading his fingers through Theo’s fine black hair.

Theo broke their kiss and trailed his lips along Harry’s jaw to whisper in his ear. “I have something I want to show you, come with me.” He reached down and took Harry’s hand. He pulled him up and led him out of the study.

Harry was having a hard time thinking about anything other than pressing Theo up against the nearest wall and kissing him senseless, but he let his lover lead him through the house. He took him down a hallway and into a room that Harry had never seen before. The walls were covered with a massive tapestry, showing the entire Nott family spread out over the generations. It was…incredible. The background was a deep midnight blue, and the names of the family were scrolled across it in vibrant gold. It almost seemed to shimmer with life as he looked at it. He’d only ever glimpsed the ruined tapestry in Grimmauld Place, never one that had been cared for properly over the years.

“Theo this is…” He let his voice trail off as he turned to look at Theo’s face. He’d never seen him look quite so nervous before and he was instantly worried.

“This who I am Harry, the last in a very ancient family. While my father and grandfather let us fall into disrepute, I want to make my name mean something good again. Once, the Notts gave shelter to those that had been hunted by the muggles, we fought for the safety and security of our people. We helped write laws and tried to make things better. I want that again and more than that…I want you beside me while I do it,” Theo said, standing tall and looking like he trying very hard to keep his composure. He walked over and took Harry’s hand, stroking his thumb across the skin of his lover’s left ring finger. “Harry James Potter, would you be my husband?”

Harry was struck silent for the longest moment, in shock. Then he smiled and pulled Theo into another deep kiss. “Of course I’ll marry you,” he said. “I love you, Theo.”

“And I love you, Harry. Even if you do hog the blankets.” Theo winked at him, as he slipped a ring onto Harry’s finger.

“I wouldn’t have to, if this bloody house wasn’t always freezing,” Harry fired back playfully.

“I suppose I’ll have to get used to baking to death, if only to please you.” Theo kissed him softly. “So, more champagne?” he asked.

“Well…we do have something rather important to celebrate.” Harry nodded and intertwined his fingers with Theo’s as they left the room together. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and for the first time it felt like the universe was finally giving him a chance to be happy.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den Sweet Valentine Fest - Prompt HP04 
> 
> Usual Disclaimers apply. Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!


End file.
